STRANDED
by Serpentine King
Summary: THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER SEASON 8. Cole, Jay, Kai, Zane and young Wu are lost in the realm of Oni and Dragon. They have lost all hope when something strange happens, a certain ninja of ice has a special ability. The others must help him harness it, if they are to get back to Ninjago...
1. Chapter 1

**H** **ello! This is version 2 of chapter one of stranded.**

"I say, we should go and walk aimlessly for miles until we reach Ninjago."

"Jay, that is the worst idea you have ever had!"

"Do you have a better idea, Kai." Jay retorted. Zane sighed and went to stop them fighting. So did Cole and toddler Wu.

"Please, stop." Pleaded Cole. Kai and Jay glared at each other before finally leaving to find a source of water.

"Right Cole, I guess it's just you and me." Zane turned to find the earth ninja trying to calm down a crying Wu.

"Or, it's just me." Several things rushed through his head all at once. Does he need help? Should I help him? Is it just me or have the others just been ignoring me? I-I might just go see if he needs help. "Hi, Cole. Do you need help?" He asked. Cole replied with,

"Nah, just get some firewood." Zane nodded and walked off.

The ice ninja trudged through what seemed an endless desert. The sand rolled around on the floor like a car with no brakes. Zane took in his surroundings. He shuddered. It reminded him too much of the place him and Mr. E fought; it was a horrible event. The nindroid's legs started to weaken. He needed to sit down, but he couldn't. He had been searching for hours and was getting late. Also (unlike him), Zane's friends needed heat to survive, he couldn't let them down. While in his thought, Zane saw a pile of wood. A big one. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, but he needed to do it. Using his ninja skills, Zane crept over to the wood and filled the bag (that was made of leaves) with as much wood as possible. Just as he turned to leave, a loud roar was heard. Zane gulped when he realised a fully-sized dragon standing behind him.

"Oh, great." The dragon snorted, but it came out as a distorted chuckle, much like a male's. "It may be for me, but not for you." It said. Wait, it said? IT SAID?!

"What the-" instead of staying to be the dragon's dinner, Zane ran back to the camp. The dragon stood there and smirked at his victory. Then he realised his wood was gone. "OI! YOU! COME BACK WITH MY WOOD!" Zane was already long gone.

"Hey, Zane. What took you so long?" Asked Kai. Zane flung the bag on the ground and sat on a rock.

"I had some... trouble getting wood." Cole nodded as if he understood (he didn't though), Kai said, "Okay.", and Jay just looked up to show he was listening. Zane couldn't tell them about the dragon, they'd say he was crazy, that his wires were fried. But they weren't. The ice ninja knew what happened was real. He understood a dragon. He could hear it speaking in English. He couldn't tell them. He mustn't.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if it is short. I will update every Saturday or if it is a holiday I will try do it every 2 days**.

 **Serpentine King: Out.**


	2. The return of ultra

**Thank you for those who pointed out my mistake: Steampunk Wilson, The Night Ninja, Guest and Musiclover435.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed.**

 **Snowflake: Of course I will keep posting. I'm glad you find the story good. Just to let you know, Zane can do a lot more than** ** _understand_** **dragons...:) thanks for reviewing!**

 **Guest: Yes I am aware it was the wrong story, I have changed it though.:) thanks for reviewing!**

Zane woke up early. _Surely it was a dream, it couldn't have been real._ Well, that is exactly what he was going to do. Luckily, Zane had navigational sensors, so he could find that dragon again. The ice ninja followed his instincts and took the path he thought was best. All the ninja could think about was his girlfriend, PIXAL. _I wonder if I'll ever see her again, as well as Ninjago. Wait a minute, that's it! PIXAL!_ Zane accessed his communicator and contacted PIXAL.

Lloyd, Nya, Skylor (whom had came to help) and PIXAL sat in a circle. Sure enough, the floor was cold and damp in the sewers, but it was all they had. After a few minutes of planning, PIXAL's communicator went off. "Please excuse me while I take this." She said. The samurai walked away from the circle and put her fake voice on. "Hello, who is this?"

" _I will not tell you that but I must ask-"_

"ZANE!" PIXAL practically screamed, gaining the others' attention. Seeing they wanted to hear, PIXAL put loud speaker on.

" _Hello, PIXAL._ "

"Wait right there." Lloyd started. "How do we know you are not one of the Sons Of Garmadon?"

" _Ask me question only I would know."_

"Who thought he was the green ninja so badly that he attacked my father for it?"

" _Kai, the fire ninja._ " Lloyd was shocked. Only the ninja knew about that. It _was_ Zane.

"Zane! It is you! Do you know where the others are?! In fact, where are you?" The voice on the other side hesitated before saying,

" _I promise to get back to you later but... I can't really speak right now. Good bye._ " The line hung up before anyone could reply.

"I promise to get back to you later but... I can't really speak right now. Good bye." Zane hung up. He was so distracted by the talk that he walked into a dragon's foot. It was the same one as last night but now he could see it better. It had white scales, four heads and green spikes on its tail. Zane recognised it immediately- The Ultra Dragon. "Ultra?" The dragon snorted and the red patterned head (Flame) spoke back,

"Yeah, and who the heck are you?"

"Flame don't be so rude!"

"Oh, yeah! Well speak for yourself, Shard!"

"Can you two stop fighting for once?"

"Shut it, Wisp!"

"Why don't you shut it, Rocky?" Zane watched as the dragons erupted into argument.

"Erm, to answer your question, I am Zane the ice ninja." This silenced them. Shard spoke up, "Zane?"

"Yes."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO _YOU!_ " Zane chuckled at Flame's statement.

"I will explain on the way, that is, if you want to see the rest of the ninja." The dragon nodded their heads eagerly.

"Come along then."

 **The Ultra Dragon returns! And Lloyd and Nya know where the other 4 are! P.S.: Zane has many more abilities to do with dragons than talking to them.**

 **Question Of The Chapter: Who is your favourite ninjago character?**

 **Serpentine King: Out.**


End file.
